Forgotten Love
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Amu cant take anymore heartbreak when her sister is about to marry the man she loves.  and accidant happens that changes everyones life forever.  not good with summerys


Forgotten Love

Hey people! I know what your thinking and it is, "What the hell do you think your doing your in the middle of two stories why are you writing another story!" Or something along those lines right? Well first I want to say the next chapter for Mutual Agreement will be up either today or tomorrow at like 1 am or so. The reason why I'm writing this is because I just read a fan fic by XxBloodyYukixX called To Write Love on Her Arm, and that got me thinking of my own story like it. I hope you like it since its gonna take me awhile to write it, ON WITH THE STORY! ps i had to copy and pasted this so things might be messed up like there is no italics or theres an i when there should be a ' mark so please forgive me also there might not be any bold

'Italics'-Flash Backs

**Bold Italics-Amu's Thoughts**

**Bold-Her Heart Ache or Head Throb**

Normal-Present

P.s. this might get a bit confusing so tell me if it is.

(Amu's POV)

'Tomorrow is finally the day!' 'Ache' 'No.' 'I'm so excited! Just one more day and Iíll no longer be a Hinamori but a Tsukiyomi!' 'Ache' 'Stop this I love him more then you do.' 'I'll finally have my beautiful fiancé forever now.' There was love in his eyes. 'ACHE!' 'NOO!'

My name is Hinamori Amu; I am 21 and I've been in love with the same guy for 15 years. His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he had blue hair violate eyes and a smile that I love, and tomorrow he is marring my twin sister Ami. Neither of them know I love him, and now no matter how much I hurts I have to be right next to my sister when she marries him. 'Ache' My heart will always ache at that thought. I have pink her while she has brown, I have golden eyes while she has grey, she has a brilliant smile while all I have are hidden tears. Today is the day before their wedding, and the day before I lose the only one I'll ever love, and gain a brother-in-law I'll never see as family. Ikuto was our next-door neighbor who I fell in love with when I was only 6. At that time I didn't know I was in love with him, it was only after a saw him kissing with another girl did I realize I love him. When we were 15 my sister confessed to Ikuto and they started going out, now its 6 years later, I still have the same unrequited love, and Ami gets the love of my life.

Everyone always calls us the polar opposite twins, not just because of our looks but also because of our personalities. While Ami is bright cheery and easy to love, I'm shy, closed off and no one comes near me. There are only a few people who I actually trust, and they are my best friends, Rima and Utau. We met back in element school and we instantly became friends. Of course I also trusted their boyfriends Kukai and Nagi. Rima and Utau are sisters and it fairly obvious to see that; they both have long blond hair, cream white skin and although their height and eyes are different their personalities couldn't be similar. There both shape and cynical but when it comes to me their over protective and caring. They're the only ones who know I love Ikuto; they're the only ones I trust.

Right now I'm out side the church looking up at the moon, the rehearsal dinner just finished and I'm about to break down. 'Only one more day huh?' 'Ache, Throb' My head is hurting now? I wonder if I had too much to drink?

"Amu!" I heard two voices call. It was Rima and Utau; they must have come looking for me since I disappeared right after the rehearsal dinner.

"Hey over here." I called them over to the spot I was in.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Is everything alright?"

I smiled at the two concern faces looking at me. "I'm fine just… tired?" I couldn't describe what I was feeling, it was so painful I…I 'I just want to forget those two ever existed.' A horrible thought yes, but it was true. Just then Rima and Utau pulled me into a hug. I hadnít noticed I started crying until I saw the droplets of water on Rima and Utauís shoulders. Then it was like I couldn't stop my self, I clutched the two of those two, deepening the hug, letting out only soft sobs and gasps.

We stood their for a while that is until we were interrupted. "Amu?" I looked up to see the two most people I didn't want to see right now; my sister and Ikuto, they both looked at me with worried faces.

"Amu what's wrong do you feel ok?" Ikuto said with a sight panic in his voice. 'I just want to forget those two ever existed.' 'Throb'

"Amu is everything alright? Why are you crying?" My sister asked, not know what to do.

"I-I'm fine. I just cant b-believe your get-getting m-married tomorrow t-that's all." 'I just want to forget those two ever existed.' 'Throb'

"I know its so cool right? I can't wait, right dear?" My sister said batting her eyelashes at Ikuto. 'I just want to forget those two ever existed.' 'Throb!'

"Yey me either." He said in a very sexy way. 'I JUST WANT TO FORGET THOSE TWO EVER EXISTED! 'THROB'

Just then my head started hurting like crazy, the pain was so unbearable! "Ughh, Ah AHH IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTSS!" I screamed clutching my head before everything went black, the last thing I heard were four people calling my name, the last thing I saw were to people being enclosed in darkness.

~Two Days Later~

(No ones POV now)

Amu had fainted the day before Ikuto and Ami's wedding. Because of this they had to postpone the wedding until she woke up and was feeling better, Ikuto and Ami both refused to marry if Amu wasn't there. Rima and Utau have been on edge about the whole thing. The doctor said that she passed out because of stress, and that just made them both wonder how they could have missed Amu suffering so much. They knew that this was a difficult time for her yet they didn't know just how difficult it was. Even though they were here best friends there were still blinds as to how much Amu was suffering inside.

(Amu's POV) (A/N: the italics are her dream right now not a flash back but its only for this part)

'I just want to forget those two ever existed.' 'What two? I don't know who that voice is talking about.' Right now in in an area of white, its like I'm in a light bulb or something, I'm all alone but then I see two figures. Although I want to go see who they are my heart hurts for some reason, I decided to just let those figures slip away. As they do they bright light starts to consume me but I like it.

The next thing I know I'm in a white hospital bed, I have an A.V. drip attacked to me, and a heart rate monitor as well. I look all around the room when I hear the door open and in come Rima. "Amu? Are you finally awake?" She asked me as if she was just imagining me or something.

"Hey what am I doing here and what do you mean am I finally awake? Just how long was I out?" I asked my throat surprisingly soar and scratchy as if I haven't uses in a day or so.

"Utau! Minna! She's finally awake!" Rima called out the door before coming to my bed. Just then Utau came rushing in the door took one look at me then came running over to me, both Rima and Utau caught me in a bone crushing three person hug.

"Utau were are the others?" Rima asked, 'Others? What others? Could they be talking about their boyfriends or something?'

"They'll be here soon, they just had to take care of a few thing so they left to get some stuff, but I called them and their on their way." Utau said finally releasing me for the Hug of DEATH as I like to call it.

"Ok so are you gonna answer my question?" I asked a bit annoyed since they were talking about some people I didn't know.

"Oh right. Well you see you passed out about two days ago after the dinner rehearsal so you were sent here to ya know recover." Rima finished, but all I could think about was the dinner rehearsal part, 'Huh? What dinner rehearsal?'

"Uh, guys? Just what dinner re-" but I got cut off by two people coming in the door.

"AMU!" They screamed in unison, giving me a death hug, but un like with Utau and Rima I pushed them away and grabbed Rima's and Utau's arms and pulled them closer. Then I screamed, "Who the hell do you think you are hugging me for no reason, and besides who the hell are you two?" They don't look familiar at all. The guys had blue hair and violate eyes, looking stunned at me, while the girls has brown hair grey eyes with tears in them. 'Why the hell was this girl crying and why is the guy so surprised? We've never met before.'

"A-Amu what are you taking about this guy is your best guy friend and this girls is your twin sister." Utau said a little shaken up by my reaction to these to people but hey who could blame me for reacting like that, I never met these two in my life.

"Utau what are you talking about? I don't have any family and my only friends, as sad as the sounds, are you two. Yeesh did someone hit you with a crazy stick or something? Rima please try to knock some sense into her."

"I'm gonna go and call the doctor, Amu wait right here." Rima said in a panicky voice, as she dragged everyone out of my room leaving me all alone.

(Rima's POV) (A/N: italic are now rimes thoughts)

"Utau what are you talking about? I don't have any family and my only friends, as sad as the sounds, are you two. Yeesh did someone hit you with a crazy stick or something? Rima please try to knock some sense into her." Amu said looking genially confused.

'Has Amu really forgotten about them?' I grabbed everyone and rushed out the door, "I'm gonna go and call the doctor, Amu wait right here." We have to know what's going on, just as we turn the corner we bump into the doctor. "Doctor great! We need help." I said the moment I saw his face.

"Ok what seems to be the problem?" The doctor said looking at us like we were about to break down, and trust me I was on my way to a massive melt down.

"Well you see…" Utau stared no really knowing how to explain the problem.

"Amu can remember me and Utau but not Ikuto or Ami, why is that?" I finished for her, hearing her huff at the fact that I interrupted her.

The doctor looked shocked for a moment then his face went very serious. "You see your friend must have done self induced amnesia. Although this usually happens with victims of assault or rape, I do not know what caused this for your friend. This is indeed a rare case of it." The doctor said, pondering what could have caused this rare case.

I stood there quivering, shaking with anger I couldnít stop myself form what I was about to say next. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed at Ikuto and Ami while Utau was holding me back form attacking them even though I could tell she wanted to hurt them just as much as me. "Because your both soo STUPID neither of you realized just what pain you were putting Amu through." They just stared up at me with wide eye.

"W-what do you mean were putting Amu through pain?" Ami asked, scared that I might attack her.

This time Utau spoke, "Wellll~ because your both such ass hole and neither of you really looked at Amu, neither of you realized, THAT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH IKUTO FOR THE PAST GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS. Both of you are so insensitive that I'm glad Amu forgot you two, all you ever did was bring her pain and suffering, now if you excuse me in gonna go and see Amu."

We all just stared at her, even the doctor looked scared. I was feeling so messed up right now. I hate the fact that Amu was in so much pain that her lost her memory but I was so happy that she was no longer in pain. After a while I followed Utau back to Amu's room leaving those two idiots by themselves. When I got to the room I saw something that I have seen in a while, Amu's most happy smile.

(Ami's And Ikuto's POV) (A/N: this is basically what they're thinking Bold-Ikuto BI-Ami)

"Wellll~ because your both such ass hole and neither of you really looked at Amu, neither of you realized, THAT SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH IKUTO FOR THE PAST GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS. Both of you are so insensitive that I'm glad Amu forgot you two, all you ever did was bring her pain and suffering, now if you excuse me in gonna go and see Amu." Utau shouted at us pure hated in her eyes.

'WHAT! A-Amu loves me, and for God only knows how long? W-Why do I feel so happy about that? And… and did we really cause her so much pain that she just wanted to forget us completely? Then all those smiles, all those times she helped me, even the time I asked her to help me pick out Amiís engagement ring, I was causing her suffer? I-I'm horrible. I wanted to protect Amu and make her happy, I though by being her brother I could do that, but that only made her hurt more. How-how could I not see this looking back on it all its so obvious. I'm a horrible person.'

'A-Amu loved Ikuto too? But if that's so then, then why did she give me the courage to confess to him, why did she support out relationship if it would only hurt her more? How, how could I not see this? She my sister, my TWIN sister! Were suppose to know everything about each other, aren't we? Is Amu really just a complete stranger to me? No, I'm the complete stranger to her now. I caused her so much pain and never realized it, and now I pushed her to far, she no longer remembers me. Oh AMU!'

They both watched Rima go into Amu's room and saw her smile gently before she went inside. When we finally gain the ability to walk over to the door we saw something that we must have never seen before, Amu's genuinely happy smile, it was the most beautiful thing we ever saw.

(Amu's POV)

(Now Released From The Hospital)

Being out in the fresh air felt sooo good! I've been stuck in that stupid hospital since yesterday because the doctors wanted to do a few tested on me to make sure I'm ok. As me Rima and Utau got outside I run into someone because I wasn't paying attention. "Ow. Oh, I'm sorry I was-" but I never finished that sentence because I look up to see a pair or beautiful violate eyes that make my heart ache for some reason. Then I realize that it's the boy who came and visited me on that first day.

"Oh Amu, I'm glad you ran into me, uh here." The guy said as he gave me a small bouche of my favorite flowers, lilies. "Um, congarts on being released?" He said it more like a question making the air feel even more, what the word? Oh yey, AWKWARD!

"Um, thanks... ah?" I didn't know his name and I didn't know him but he knew me, I still wonder how is that possible.

"Oh right you forgot about me huh? Well I'm Ikuto." There was just as much sadness in his voice as there was in he's eyes, and for some reason that broke my heart and made me want to hug him but I shrugged off that feeling.

"Oh, ok then thanks Ikuto." Then I saw a bird fly in the sky. "Ah look look there's a bird flying its so pretty I wish I could fly don't you?" I asked Utau and Rima and possibly Ikuto, but then again I'm not to sure if I was really talking to anyone. I was just so amazed with everything it's almost as if a burden I've had all my life has been lifted or something. I feel so, so, so light now!

(Ikuto POV) (A/N: italic his thoughts)

Amu seems so free right now, almost like she was when she was a child, so happy and innocent. I had forgotten they way her eyes use to sparkle whenever she smiled or the way she could make even the simplest thing seem amazing. "Amu you sure seem happy did something good happen?" I said smiling the smile she can only seem to bring out for some reason.

She looked at me abit confused but then answered. "I… don't know. I just feel so light! It's like I no longer have any worries or anything anymore. I wonder why I was so stressed all these years?"

When she said that I now knew the reason why she was no longer acted like she did back then, 'I was the one who caused her to suffer because of my stupidity she could no longer live a happy life. That is why I swear to you Amu I will make your life happy no matter what I will make you smile like that after you regain your memories.' I looked up to see that Amu was talking to some pretty-boy blond who I think looks pretty gay. 'Wait? Is she…BLUSHING! No that's my Amu! Wait did I just sat my Amu? What the hell don't I love Ami why do I feel this way for Amu? This defiantly feels different then when I'm with Amu but what is this feeling?' As I pondered that for a moment I hear someone call my name, it was Ami.

(Amu's POV after answering Ikutoís question)

After I answered Ikuto's question I look up at the sky to see if there are any more birds around. Because I have my had up in the clouds I didn't notice that I was about to crash into someone until it was to late. "AH, wow again, hey I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said with my head to the ground the sincerely apologize.

"Its fine its fine are you all right though?" The man asked I look up to see the cutest blond haired boy in front of me. I hadn't realized I was staring until he spoke again. "Um are you alright?" He asked again this time with more confusion in his voice at my reaction to him.

"Oh ah yey I'm fine! Thanks for your concern though I'm Amu and you are?" I really hope he answers I would love to get to know him.

"Oh right. I'm Tadase itís a pleasure to meat you Amu-chan." He said extending he hand.

I took it and grinned, "Its nice to meet you too Tadase!" I felt my checks warm up as I shook his hand, just then in the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto glaring at Tadase for no reason. 'Did Ikuto hate him or something?' Just as we let go I heard someone call Ikuto. It was the girl who came with Ikuto who clamed to be my twin sister.

"Ikuto I knew you'd be here, I just have a question about the wedding, do you think we should set a date now or postpone it indefinably?" The girl asked, but when she mentioned weddings my heart ached.

He looked at me with confused eyes and then said, "Indefinably." I wonder if this has something to do with me since, once the girl saw me she stiffened considerably.

"Oh, ah hey, Amu do you know who I am?" She asked sheepishly. But before I could answer Rima cut me off.

"Of course not baka! Amu this is Ami but you don't have to get to close to her if you don't want to." Rima said glaring at the girl causing her to flinch back abit.

"Rima its ok, hi Ami you already know me apparently but this is Tadase I just met him a moment ago." Ami looked up at Tadase with the same reaction I had.

"H-hi in Ami, its nice to meet you Pri-Tadase." She said looking dazed, as she talk to him like it was love at first sight. 'But how is that possible isn't she marrying Ikuto?'

My thoughts were interrupted with Ami's laughing that was so obviously flirting. I look over at Ikuto to see if he was ok, but the look on his face seemed like he was confuse about something. I was about to go and ask what's wrong but decided not to, there was something in my heart telling me that, that wasn't a good idea.

"Amu!" "Lets go already!" Rima and Utau called at me. (A/N: doesnít makes sense I know sorry -_-") We were going to the park, the one with the semi-big cliff, to celebrate me getting out of the hospital.

"Huh, were are you going?" Ikuto asked, now ignoring Ami and Tadase flirting with each other.

"Huh, oh right well were going to the park with the cliff to celebrate my releasing of the hospital." I said with excitement in my eyes I cant WAIT to go, this is gonna be awesome.

"Oh ok then maybe well see each other later. AMI! I need to talk to you." Ikuto called over to Ami, but I could tell that there was something worrying him.

"Ne~ if something's worrying you its better to just tell someone." I said then put my hand over my mouth because of the expression Ikuto just had. I then ran towards Rima and Utau without saying good but to anyone. As we left I looked over my shoulder to see Ikuto smiling a beautiful smile at me as Ami came over to him after saying goodbye to Tadase.

(Ikuto POV back when Ami is flirting with Tadase)

I look up to see Ami flirting, again. But then again I never really didn't anything to stop it. I never was jealous of the guys whom she would flirt with but when Amu was just talking to the guy it felt like I was about to go over there and rip his head off. As I was think of what I was my real feelings are I was interrupted but Rima and Utau calling Amu.

"Huh, were are you going?" I asked so hoping that maybe I would be invited to go too.

"Huh, oh right well were going to the park with the cliff to celebrate my releasing of the hospital." Her eyes shone like diamonds, so that means that there's no way I could go but that probably for the best in need to talk to Ami right now. "Oh ok then maybe well see each other later. AMI! I need to talk to you." Both the gay guy and Ami looked over at me, and she mouthed she'll be there in a minute.

"Ne~ if something's worrying you its better to just tell someone." I looked down at her I'm sure may face must have told her that I was surprised because after she said that she covered her mouth and ran to Rima and Utau.

'I-I cant believe that even with no memory of me she can still see right past my mask. I real do lo- wait WHAT! Was I about to say Love? H-how is that possible, don't I love Ami? I'm…I'm not sure anymore. But one things for sure, Amu is the only one who can make me this happy,' I couldn't help but smile at her as she left, she looked back at me blushed a bit and then turned back to Rima and Utau.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ami said as she appeared behind me.

I looked down at her, 'This is gonna be hard but I have to say it.'

(Back with Amu, Amuís POV)

As we were picnicking in the park I notice I was wearing a necklace but I don't remember who gave it to me. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, it was a locket with three diamonds in on the front part and in the middle was I will love you forever as I want to open it a piece of memory flashed before my eyes.

(Memory Flash)

"Here you go Amu Happy 15th birthday. I got Ami something different since I know you to hate getting the same thing." The boy said with a smile.

I look up at him the lights to bright to see his face but I do see... blue hair? 'Thumb, Throb'

(End of Flashback)

I clutch my head and my chest, "Ugh." My head was hurting and my heart was, beating fast? 'That boy form my memory, I know him. If my heart is feeling like this, does that mean that, that I loved him? Just who is he?'

"Amu, AMU! Is everything alright?" Rima and Utau were both looking at me with concern in their face. Apparently I had curled myself into a ball as that memory went by, and both of them were now very worried.

I uncurled myself and said, "I'm fine really, is just…" I didn't know how to continue if I tell them would they think I'm crazy? "I think I remembered something I forget." I looked up to see their two faces go from concerned and worried to concerned, worried and happy?

"That's great!" They said in unison. Then Rima spoke, "Amu what were you doing when some or your memory came back?"

"Uh I was looking at this necklace, pretty right?" I said at I took it of my neck and showed it to them.

"Of we know its pretty itís your favorite necklace Ikuto gave it to you for your 15th birthday after all." I looked at the strangely but before I could say anything a bird came down form the sky and took my necklace.

"WAIT!" I chased the bird all round only for it to it drop my necklace on a branch of a tree that is near the edge of the cliff. (A/N: something like this: ".com/imgres?q=trees+on+a+cliff&um=1&hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&sa=X&rls=:en-US:official&biw=774&bih=696&tbm=isch&tbnid=Fri-X87b2Ki_lM:&imgrefurl=/2011/06/17/sister-ann-marie-wainright-the-resilience-of-gods-love/&docid=v1DGV6Zd2DwGZM&imgurl=.org/wp-content/uploads/Trees_on_&w=533&h=400&ei=udEQT96KG6Xh0gHhgoiCAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=169&vpy=233&dur=820&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=230&ty=129&sig=112548449730515940354&page=6&tbnh=159&tbnw=227&start=63&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:63 but not this)

The necklace seemed close enough form me to get it so I reach out to try and take my necklace back, but as I do more memories come back.

(Flash back~ there will be multiple one and that's what the ~ ~ ~ is)

"Ikuto will always be together right?" I asked, tears in my eyes because my mom had just died.

"Of course Amu, I promise Iíll never leave you." He said with the kindest smile that makes my heart race. 'Ache'

"Ne~ Amu guess what? I love Ikuto!" Ami said with a sparkle I her eye. "Will you help me confess?"

'Ache' "S-sure Ami anything for you." 'No I want Ikuto, I've loved him longer.'

"E-eh you and Ikuto d-did it?" My heart is breaking I cant handle this any more.

"Yey, can you believe it! It was both our first time but it was amazing!" she's so happy and so beautiful Ikuto will never love me.

"Amu are you alright?" Ikuto asked in a quite worried voice.

"Yey I am just please stay by my side." I mumbled as I was half out of my mind do to my fever.

"Of coure I will Amu, I always will." Ikuto said in a low sweet voice.

"Amu, can you please help me?" Ikuto asked rather panicky.

"Sure Ikuto what's up?"

"I need help picking out Ami engagement ring, do you think you can help?" Ikuto asked he sounded pretty desperate.

'What? Heís gonna propose? NO this means I will never have a chance!... Oh who and I kidding I never had a chance to begin with.' "Sure Ikuto anything for you." I said half-heartedly but he didn't notice, he never does.

"AMUUU! Ikuto proposed where gonna get MARRIED! I'm SO HAPPY!" Ami said as she danced around the room like a 5 year old.

"ACHE" "C-Congrats Ami, I couldn"t be happier for you." I lie through my teeth. Over the years I"ve gotten quite good at it, the only people who can see through me are Utau and Rima.

"Amu we have a very important question for you. Will you be the Maid of Honor at our wedding?" Ikuto asked, with a very happy and serious face.

'ACHE' "O-of course I-I will you two, anything for you two." 'I'm glad that there happy but why, why does their happiness kill me so much?'

(End of Flashback)

As all these memories came back at me at once I didn't notice that I was slipping, as I grabbed my necklace I fell. I thought for sure that I would die, so I welcomed the idea and I didn't try to fight me falling. I was sure that once I was completely off I would fall and no one would notice. However that wasn't the case, as I closed my eyes someone grabbed my arm and now I'm just dangling here only one person trying to save me. I figures I'll fall eventually so I look up to see who is trying to save me, and I see Ikuto struggling to keep grip on my arm sweat on his face, like he ran here.

"A-Amu, grip my hand I'll pull you up." It seemed like I was causing nothing but trouble to him so instead of griping his hand I look him in the eye.

"Ikuto guess what? I got my memory back, and I remembered something very important." He seemed shocked by this news and was about to say something when he felt me slipping. 'I better say it now before its to late.' "Ikuto I has something to say to you, I love you Ikuto, I've loved you for 15 years and I hope you and Ami are happy." I said as I closed my eyes and fell.

The last thing I heard was Ikuto calling my name, "AMUUU!"

(Back when Ikuto and Ami were talking)

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ami said as she appeared behind me.

I looked down at her, 'This is gonna be hard but I have to say it.' "Ami listen about the wedding," she looked up at me there was a bit of sadness in her eyes like she knew what I was gonna say. "I'm sorry but-" she then cut me off.

"Don't Ikuto, I know what you want to say. Let me guess its something like, 'Ami I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can go through with the wedding anymore. I'm confused about my feelings and I don't want to start my life with someone like that.' Am I right?" Ami asked there was sadness in her voice but there was also something else, it sounded like understanding almost.

"Yey that was what I was gonna say how didja know?" She looked down I though she was gonna cry, I was wrong, what she said surprised me even more.

"I was thinking the same thing. Ever since I found out that Amu loved you I was wondering if I really felt the same way. If I was Amu I wouldn't have helped you or me, I would have hated you two and never suffered in silence, I would have tried to break you up. But she didn't do any of that, she suffered and suffered until it was too unbearable for her to take. I don't think I could have loved you enough to do that, I don't think I could have love Amu enough to do that if she was me. Plus I think you've always loved Amu more then me, I can see it in your eyes and I can see it in your smile, only Amu can make you smile like that."

I was stun that she understood so easily but I was also so happy that I didn't hurt her that bad. "So I guess we weren't as in love as we thought huh?" I said with a sound of bitter amusement in my voice.

"Go to her." She had her eyes closed and her voice was steady. I didnít know what to say so I said the only thing I could think of

"Thank you." And with that I left.

(At the park)

I went to the park that Amu was talking about when I heard a scream, it was Amu she was chasing a bird for some reason. I saw that the bird dropped whatever it had and it landed on a branch that was on a tree on the side of the cliff. Amu tried to get the necklace then I notice that she had frozen. I saw her slipping and it was as if something inside of me had exploded. I ran to her as fast as I could, and as soon as I get there Amu falls, her eyes closed. Just in the nick of time I catch one of her arms, but me being the mess that I am and really tired as well, I wasn't that strong.

She looked up at me but there was something different about her eyes, almost like they lost her will to live or something. "A-Amu, grip my hand I'll pull you up." I said even though I was struggling just to talk to her.

"Ikuto guess what? I got my memory back, and I remembered something very important." I was shocked, just what could have happened to make her regain her memories so quickly? I was about to ask her when she began to slip. I tried to keep holder her hand tight but she just kept slipping. She looked me straight in the eye as I tried to pull her up and then she said, "Ikuto I has something to say to you, I love you Ikuto, I've loved you for 15 years and I hope you and Ami are happy." After that she slipped through my fingers.

"No, Amu no, AMUUU!" I shouted causing a lot of people to look at me and then I blacked out. Someone must have called an ambulance because when I woke up next I was in a hospital.

"AMU!" I shouted as I shot up. I looked all around the room to see Rima, Utau, and Ami all crying while looking at me. "Where's Amu? Where is SHE!" I couldn't help but be scared the last time I saw her she was she was falling to her death. All of a sudden I started to cry. "Damn it where is she?" My voice no longer held frustration in it, now it only held nothing but worry and hopelessness.

Utau placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sad eyes. "She's alive." She said in a cracked whisper. My tears had stopped and I looked up surprise and happy all at the same time. I was bout to stay something when Utau continued. "But she's I'm a coma and the doctors don't have any idea when she'll wake up." She finished and most of my happiness now depleted but there was still some happiness in me.

"At leased she's still alive." Was all I said before silence set in the room. "Ikuto I has something to say to you, I love you Ikuto, I've loved you for 15 years and I hope you and Ami are happy." My eyes widen when I remember the last thing Amu said to me. "I…" everyone looked at me, "I-I will wait. I will wait for her to wake up, now and forever." I said then looked out the window.

(TWO YEARS LATER AMU'S POV)

'Ugh, huh where am I? I'm I in a hospital or something? Why am I here? The last thing I remember was.. THAT'S RIGHT! I fell off a cliff after I confessed my love for Ikuto, I though I was gonna die I guess I didn't huh? But wait how long was I out? Is I pondered these questions I heard a crash form the door and look to fine a very shocked nurse looking at me.

"DOCTOR, the patient in room 212 is up!" The nurse hollered out the door then came into my room and approached my bedside. "Good morning sleeping beauty its about time you woke up. I've been wanting to talk to you for so long now. My name is Saaya and in your nurse." She said with a pleasant and happy smile on her pretty face. (A/N: ok ok I know most of you hate Saaya but I don't and she's only in it for this one part. And I don't feel like making her a bicth so DEAL WITH IT! On with the story.)

"H-hi Saaya I'm Amu um I don't mean to be rude but cant you tell me how long in been 'asleep'" I asked Saaya who gave a little sad smile and said, "You've been sleep for two years now. I'm sorry."

"I-I'm sorry but can I have some time?" I asked, the confuse I felt was the only thing you could here in my voice.

"Of course but not for long, the doctor will be in to check on you soon." She said then left me with mu thoughts.

'TWO YEARS! I've been asleep for two years of my life? Just what have I missed? Oh yey Ami and Ikuto getting married, I wonder if they have a kid already.' I though bitterly to myself. 'I'm sure that they've never even visited me, why would they after I confessed to Ikuto like that.' Just then my thoughts were interrupted, I was expecting the doctor but what, or should I say who, I got was Ikuto. 'Ikuto! wh-why is he here?' I panicked for a moment but only for a moment because the next thing I knew I was in his embrace.

"Amu! I'm so glad you woke up! I thought I never speak to you again but here you are all alive and awake!" Ikuto said while giving me a monstrous hug.

"O-Oi Ikuto! What ar-" but I never got to finish because I felt another pair of lips on mine. I stared wide-eyed at the man kissing me. 'I-Ikuto is k-k-KISSING ME! But isn't he married to Ami? Oh but his lips feel so soft and tasted so good.' I got lost in this kiss, not thinking of anything just letting myself go for once. I deepen the kiss by bring my arms around his neck, his tongue was now begging for an entrance into my mouth, so I let it. After what seemed like forever, we had to separate for some air, much to my dismay.

After we caught our breath I looked at Ikuto and realized what I had just done. Now the happiness that once fill my eyes because of the kiss turned into horror and Ikuto didn't miss the change.

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked concern in his eyes.

"What wrong, WHAT WRONG? You kissed me THAT'S what's wrong! You're married to Ami, why, why did you kiss me?" I shrieked at him tears filling my eyes.

"Were not married." Ikuto said it bluntly.

I looked up at him with shocked, tear filled eyes. "Y-You're n-not married? Why not?" I'm not sure weather I should be happy or sad.

"We… didn't love each other as much as we thought. I never got jealous with Ami's constant flirting and she didn't care when girls tried to pick me up. When you forget about me I felt as if my whole world was coming down." He then looked me straight in the eye and said, "Amu I love you. I thought that if I married Ami than I could be your family but I realized I want to marry you Amu not her. I know I hurt you and unbearable amount before but do you think there is event the tiniest chance that you'll ever forgive me and take me to be your husband?"

"D-did you j-just propose?" I asked tears now spilling out of my eyes, "But what about Ami even though you two aren't together wont things be a bit awkward around you two?"

He then smiled and said, "She has Tadase looking after her now, I trust him to make her happy. So what's your answer?" I had forgotten at how impatient he it.

"I-Ikuto I will forgive you." I said looking down blushing.

He then hugged me and whispered next to my ear, "And what about my proposal, Amu?" I shivered for some reason after he did that and I could practically see him smirking.

"Oh Ikuto, you baka, perverted neko, of course I'll marry you."

"HAH~" Was all I heard as Ikuto let out a sight of relief. "Thank God, I thought you might reject me. Amu you just made me the happiest man alive."

"Haha, I'm sure your exaggerating but ok." Then I gave him a quick peck on the check, and I caught and evil glimpse in his eye.

He then smirked at me and asked, "So when do you want to start having children?" he said while pulling the front of my hospital gown, making me blush 10 different shades of red.

"BAKA!" was all I said before I started to hit him. "But then again you are my baka." I said smiling before hitting him again.

~END~

Soooo… what did you all think? Sorry if the ending was a little cliché but itís late and I just wanted this story done since I've been working on it for the past week or so. Ok but I want your opinions on this story, so please R&S and like I promise the next chapter for Mutual Agreement will becoming out either later today since its like 2:20 am now and I want to sleep. Alight well thanks for everything…UNTIL NEXT TIME! ps this is like 15 pages so BOOYAA!


End file.
